Harumi Remembers
by Sappho82
Summary: Harumi tells her girlfriend Matsuri about how she was banging Yuzu back in high school. HaruYuzu; HaruMatsu; Porn without Plot.
1. Chapter 1

Matsuri was lying on the couch listening to music and playing on her phone when she starts snickering.

She pulls off her headphones and sits up to face the brunette sitting on the other side of the couch. "Hey, look at this," Matsuri says as she holds up the screen of her phone to the other girl. Matsuri is wearing an expression equal parts amusement and mischief as she waits for the other girl to finish reading the screen.

It's one of those quiz apps where you upload a face photo and it'll spit out fake information like _what job are you best suited for?_ _which royal family are you related to? who were you in a past life?_ etc. This one was a " _are you a top or bottom?"_ quiz. There was a photo of a smiling Yuzu with her signature peace sign, taken by Matsuri only a few days before, and below the photo, in bold red letters, was the caption "CERTIFIED BOTTOM."

Harumi rolls her eyes at her giggling girlfriend. "You're terrible, Matsuri. Always teasing Yuzu." And with that that, she goes back to reading her magazine.

Still snickering, Matsuri lies back down and says, "Can't you just picture it though? She probably just lays there like a limp noodle."

Eyes still on her magazine, Harumi hums, "Nah, she'll put her back into it once you can get her going. And she's not **always** a bottom."

A pause.

 _Oh shit._ Harumi closes her eyes as her stomach drops.

Matsuri sits up so fast, it's almost comical. The younger girl's eyes are wide as she says loudly, "What?!"

Harumi focuses on maintaining a neutral expression on her face while she pretends to keep reading her magazine. The words swim in front of her eyes as her mind races through all the possible denials and excuses for what she just revealed. _Shit shit shit how did that slip out._

Matsuri reaches over and plucks the magazine from Harumi's hands and tosses it behind her. Harumi has no choice but to turn and face her girlfriend.

"What do you mean," Matsuri hisses, "she puts her back into it once you get her going? You've slept with Yuzu-chan?"

Harumi isn't fond of lying, so she sighs, "Yes."

"Ohmyfreakin…when?!"

"When we were in high school," Harumi says in a low voice.

"And you've never once mentioned this because…?!" Matsuri asks with wide eyes.

The brunette takes a deep breath and says, "Because…it never came up, Matsuri. And it's not like I think about it all the time." She shrugs, "I honestly haven't thought about it in years."

She was telling the truth. The fact that she had banged her best friend in the early years of their friendship isn't something that occupied any headspace. It was like a curiosity floating around in the recesses of her mind, and when the thought flits through her consciousness, it almost always catches her off guard.

Which is probably why she is currently in this predicament.

"Really….really? All these years… and you just forgot to mention that you've slept with Yuzu?!" Matsuri rants, voice rising with each sentence. "Wait – is there someone else that you've slept with that I'm not aware of? What, did you bang Mei too? So you could have the the matching set? Suzuran? Sara?"

Matsuri angrily squints at Harumi as she grits, "Nina?"

"No, I have not," Harumi sighs. "It was just Yuzu, that's it babe."

Harumin notes the anger that was simmering in the younger girl. She watches the cobalt eyes turn dark, the pupils sharp. Harumi knows that if she doesn't handle this right, Matsuri's slow burn will bubble over into a full-blown tantrum that will involve thrown items around their apartment, screeching, and some impulsive actions like an angry confrontation with Yuzu, at the very least. Or maybe she'll do something even crazier. At any rate, she has to head this off at the pass. Now.

Harumi slowly moves towards her girlfriend, softly placing her hand on top of Matsuri's own. "Babe, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. But there was never a reason for me to go, 'oh yeah Yuzu and I totally did it.' For real, I don't think about it at all." She gives Matsuri's hand a squeeze and gazes into her eyes. "Since we've been together I haven't had a reason to think about being with any other girl."

That seems to incense the younger girl because she swats Harumi's hand away, jumps off the couch and huffs, "Can you hear yourself? That's some bullshit a douchey cheater would say!"

Harumi presses her fingers against her temples and watches her fuming girlfriend pace the floor.

Thinking about her first year of high school reminds her of the short middle-schooler who tagged along her and Yuzu, who was all attitude and snark, popping up out of nowhere like a neon-haired troll hiding under a bridge. Back then, Matsuri was a slightly disturbed child who had a huge crush on her, following her around like a horny puppy that you had to nudge away to keep from humping your leg.

These days, Mizusawa Matsuri turns heads wherever she goes. Her pink ombré hair falls in soft waves down the middle of her back and frames her striking features. Her cobalt blue eyes are arresting on their own, but it is paired with full, pouting lips, and you've got a killer combination. Matsuri's long, shapely legs make her taller than her and Yuzu, and she also fills out a bikini top _very nicely_. Mizusawa Matsuri is a tall drink of water and Harumi absolutely loves humping her leg. Or being humped by her. Whichever, she'll take it.

"So like, you guys fucked? What, like everyday? And where, exactly? Did you do it in a real bed? Oh god – did you do it in Yuzu and Mei's shared bed?" The questions pour out of Matsuri's mouth like word vomit.

Harumi sighs again at having to state the obvious. "No, not everyday."

"Ok, where then?"

"In school, mostly."

* * *

Yuzu's whole body was already tingling with anticipation as she watched Harumin slide the lock of the bathroom stall close. She swallowed thickly as the brunette slowly backed her up against the wall. The cold metal stung her hot, flushed skin. Yuzu's breath was shallow as she stared into the intense hazel eyes that pinned her in place. She lowered her lids as she felt Harumi's fingers brush the hem of her shirt, ghosting over the skin just above her knees.

As Harumi's hand inched higher up Yuzu's leg, the blonde felt a moan building in her throat and she bit down hard on her lower lip. Harumi knew that soon Yuzu would be struggling to keep quiet in this very public place, so with her free hand she tipped Yuzu's chip up and pressed her lips against hers, sliding her tongue against the seam of the blonde's closed lips. Yuzu immediately let Harumi slide her tongue into her mouth and she felt arousal pool in her center at the sensation. As if she wasn't wet enough already.

Harumi slid her leg between Yuzu's thighs and nudged them open wider. Yuzu was so caught up in the sensation of Harumi's tongue circling her own that she gasped in surprise when she felt Harumi's fingers sliding over the front of her panties. The blonde was slightly embarrassed that Harumi could feel how wet she already is, having soaked through the fabric. When Harumi cupped her sex and pressed lightly, a moan slipped past her lips, only slightly muffled by Harumi's open mouth.

Harumi slid Yuzu's panties to the side and gently stroked the slick folds. This simply intensified the ache inside Yuzu, like fanning a flame. With each languid stroke of Harumin's fingers, the blonde started to sag down the wall, her hands scrabbling for purchase on the front of Harumin's school shirt. Harumin hefted Yuzu up a little and pulled on the back of Yuzu's thigh and the blonde quickly took the hint and hiked it up against Harumin's hip.

When Harumin finally slides two fingers into her burning core, Yuzu's head fell back against the wall and she took a long shuddering breath. She arched into Harumi's hand, which was now buried to the hilt inside her, and also tried to pull the other girl closer with the leg wrapped around her hip.

Since Yuzu was drenched, Harumi had to practically slam her fingers into her to get the desired level of friction that she knew Yuzu likes. The brunette looked down at the other girl and sees emerald eyes, glassy and pupils blown, gazing back at her. Yuzu rocked her hips towards the brunette's hand, legs straining at the effort to do it with as little noise as possible. Harumin knew that Yuzu was close; it wouldn't take long to push her over the edge. Harumi pulled off one of Yuzu's hands off her shirt front and guided it between the blonde's legs. Yuzu's eyes fluttered close as her fingers found their way to her own clit.

It took only a few strong stokes on the sensitive bundle of nerves and Harumi felt Yuzu clench around her fingers. The moan that was threatening to bubble out of her chest was so strong that Yuzu latched on to Harumi's neck, sinking her teeth into the brunette's flesh. She rode out the shudders that rocked her body this way, clinging to Harumin, her nails digging into the other girl's upper arms.

Harumin on her part was calling up all her willpower not to cry out from Yuzu treating her like a scratching post. She also knew that they had about 3 minutes to get to their next class before the Student Council President would notice that they were gone.

* * *

Matsuri's eyes widened in shock as she asked, "What, like in the bathroom?"

"Yeah."

"Which one?"

Harumi thought for a moment and said, "The one near the South gym."

"Arrrggghhhhh!" Matsuri claps her hand around her eyes as if to unsee the image of her girlfriend banging Yuzu-chan in that particular bathroom in Aihara Academy. Her memories of that bathroom mostly consisted of times hiding from Momokino-san when she was stalking the halls looking for her. Now, this knowledge totally ruined that for her. Great.

Matsuri stops her pacing and whips around to level a piercing glare at Harumin. "Ok, now tell me" she starts, placing her hands on her hips. "Exactly why did you fuck Yuzu in high school?"

Harumin lays back against the couch cushions. This was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

The first time Harumi and Yuzu had sex, it was because Yuzu was a hot mess.

It was clear as day to Harumi that her new best friend harbored some pretty intense feelings for Aihara Mei. Sometimes Harumi had to press her lips together to bite back a smirk when she would catch Yuzu very obviously thirsting for the raven-haired beauty. Girls with crushes on the Student Council President were not uncommon in Aihara Academy, but the longing that Yuzu exhibited towards Mei was on another level.

Recently though, Harumi was starting to worry about her friend. Before, Yuzu would just have a dopey grin on her face whenever the aloof Student Council President deigned to look at her, but now it seemed like the girl was practically being tortured by Aihara Mei's very existence.

The blonde became withdrawn and quiet, often staring off into space. She would stare at the back of Mei's head in class like she was trying to scry the future in the girl's obsidian tresses. Whenever the two girls were in close proximity to each other, Harumi could see a visceral reaction from Yuzu, her body tensing. Harumi couldn't figure out if it was from fear or lust. Probably both. Always a confusing combination.

It was almost bizarre to watch, this little drama that was unfolding before her eyes. Was she the only one seeing this?Probably, because very few people in school were aware that Yuzu and Mei were stepsisters, much less that they slept in the same freakin' bed.

Sleeping in the same bed with an ice princess that you had the hots for? _Whew. That's rough. No wonder Yuzucchi acts like she's got an acute case of blue balls._

The last class for the day was dismissed, and everyone started packing up their things.

Yuzu watched Mei walk to the door like a dog being abandoned at the pound. Once Mei closed the door behind her, Yuzu slumped over her desk, forehead knocking on the wood. Like now that Mei was gone, all the life had left Yuzu's body.

Harumi tipped her chair back and groaned inwardly. _Oh my god, so dramatic. Pretty sure she's crying_.

Harumi put her face in her hands and dug her fingertips into her forehead, trying to stave off the headache starting to pulse from the back of her head. _This is so painful._

She walked over to the lifeless body of her friend and crouched down to look into Yuzu's face. She nudged her arm and asked, "Hey, you okay?"

Yuzu made a keening noise that was a cross between a wail and a groan. Harumi was startled and jumped back a little. Yuzu lifted her head a little and looked at her with watery eyes.

"I'm good, I'm good," Yuzu said with a forced smile. "Hey, I hate to ask you this, but can I stay over tonight too?"

* * *

"So what you're saying is, you started fucking Yuzu-chan because you're her best friend and she was so…" Matsuri's brows furrow. "Sad?" she finishes incredulously.

Harumi shrugs and says sheepishly, "I mean…yeah, kind of."

"Just…no. I mean, I don't offer to have sex with Nene-chan whenever she's sad and crying over another straight girl she's fallen in love with!"

Harumi knows now is not the time to be funny, but she can't resist smirking, "You could if you were a good friend…"

"That is not what you do when your friend is SAD!" Matsuri hollers.

"Babe…you had to be there. This was more than just sad. She was in a dark place. I had to pull her out of it."

* * *

Harumi couldn't sleep because of Yuzu's tossing and turning. The blonde was restless in her futon, shifting to lay on either side, and then on her stomach, and then on her back. Harumi could hear the despair in Yuzu's long sighs. Harumi's heart clenched at the thought of sweet, kind, cheerful Yuzu being tormented by her feelings for the cold, distant, aloof Aihara Mei.

 _Oh Yuzuchi, why did you have to fall for Mei, of all people. Who is your_ _ **stepsister.**_ _Who probably views love as a handicap. Who is the last person to get involved with – a gyaru like you._

 _What were you thinking, bro?_

After hearing another unhappy mewl the blonde, Harumi slipped out of her bed and padded softly to Yuzu's futon. Yuzu looked up at Harumi standing over her, and the brunette studied her friend's face for a moment. There was just enough moonlight from the window to make out the tight smile on Yuzu's face, but Harumi could see the turmoil in her friend's features.

She went down on her knees as Yuzu lifted up one side of the blanket and Harumi crawled inside. They shuffled for a few moments as Yuzu turned on her side and Harumi spooned her. She hooked her arm across Yuzu's chest and gave the blonde a small squeeze.

"Yuzu…what's going on with you?" Harumi said softly.

"It's nothing. I'm fine," Yuzu said unconvincingly. "I just can't sleep."

"Yeah? Well you sound like you're being tortured over here," Harumi said, nuzzling Yuzu's head, the golden locks tickling her face. _Her hair smells great. Is it that shampoo she bought the other day?_

Yuzu sighed contentedly at the pleasant feeling of Harumi nuzzling the back of her head. She wriggled slightly and scooted herself back farther against Harumi's warm body.

"Sorry. I just make weird noises when I'm thinking."

"What're you thinking about?"

Harumi felt Yuzu's chest expand in a sigh.

"Just stuff. All this stuff with Mei…. It's like everything I do is wrong. I make her mad all the time."

Harumi frowned behind Yuzu's head, frustrated that her best friend still won't tell her the real deal with Mei. _Does she think I'll be weirded out because she likes a girl? Or because said girl happens to be her stepsister?_ Harumi bit back her questions and instead just hummed in weary exasperation, "Mmmmhhhmmm."

Yuzu shivered at Harumi's breath on her neck, her elevated shoulder rising reflexively. She inexplicably felt really warm under the covers. Yuzu flipped off the part of the blanket covering her and she turned around to face the other girl. They stared at each other for a few moments, laying side by side.

"I just keep messing everything up," Yuzu continued. Yuzu knitted her brows together and worried her lower lip in consternation. "I'm such a bad sister."

 _She's so cute when she worries._

Harumi brushed Yuzu's fringe from her eyes with the tip of her fingers and said, "You do not mess everything up. You're kind, and funny, and brave," Harumi said softly, hoping she sounded genuine, because she was telling the truth. "You saved your sister from Amemiya-sensei, trash human. You're a great sister."

Yuzu chuckled. "At least someone thinks so." Yuzu smiled as she gazed at Harumi.

Clouds shifted beyond the bedroom window, and Yuzu's face was bathed in the moonlight for a few moments. Pink, full lips in a gentle lilt that lifted delicate cheekbones. Her soft golden curls fanning out on the pillow under her. Yuzu's smile always shone through her eyes, but with the moonlight reflecting off the emerald irises, the effect was dazzling. _Yuzu is so damn pretty_. With those iridescent emerald eyes trained on her, Harumi felt a _pull._

Harumi's eyes slid shut and she leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on Yuzu's cheek. Drawing back slowly, she murmured, "So quit worrying about Mei-san. She'll come around."

"If you say so," Yuzu said, draping her arm across Harumi's waist and scooting her body an inch closer towards the brunette. Harumi's lips felt so soft and nice on her cheek, she instinctively tilted her head towards Harumi's face, wanting to feel those lips again.

"Trust me on this, Yuzuchi. It'll be all right." Harumi placed her palm flat between Yuzu's shoulder blades and pulled the blonde towards her, closing the distance between them. She rubbed small circles on Yuzu's back.

"Mmmmmm….right," Yuzu agreed as she settled her head on the crook of Harumi's neck. This was the only comfortable place for her head in their current position, obviously. She breathed in deeply, Harumi's scent filling her senses. Yuzu felt very conscious of Harumi's body against her, her soft, sweet-smelling, gorgeous body. Yuzu also became aware that her thoughts were a little odd. Harumi was her best friend. And best friends don't get turned on by each other. She furrowed her brow and mentally shook herself.

"I have a sister all my life, and you've only had yours for like a few weeks. I'm pretty much the expert here," Harumi said.

"Oh so you're the sister whisperer now?"

Harumi tilted her head back in a bark of laughter. Her body jerked from the motion, bringing her knee up slightly. Her thigh slipped between Yuzu's legs.

As if in a trance, Yuzu slowly nudged Harumi's shin with her heel, pushing Harumi's thigh higher, until it was fully between her legs.

Harumi chose to ignore the sirens in her brain that bleated _holy fuck Yuzu is literally straddling my leg_ and continued, "Shut up. But I mean, Mitsuko is kinda intense. Especially when she was in high school."

"Mmmmhhhmmm," Yuzu hummed and angled her head towards Harumi's neck, pressing her lips together tightly to stop them from connecting with the brunette's flesh.

"She still scares the shit out of me actually."

Yuzu's released the breath she was holding to chuckle. Upon feeling the blonde's warm breath on her neck, Harumi moaned.

The small sound from Harumi sent heat rushing to Yuzu's core, arousal pooling like warm honey. A distinct ache pulsed between her legs, almost to the point of being uncomfortable. It sort of tickled, definitely ached, but most importantly, throbbed with _want_. Yuzu pressed down on Harumi's thigh, eager to relieve the pressure.

Harumi closed her eyes and swallowed. _This is fine. This is absolutely fine._

Then Yuzu started to grind against Harumi's thigh, slowly and hesitantly. As if maybe Harumi wouldn't notice, or mind, if she was doing it discreetly. Harumi had a second to think _oh never mind we are not fine,_ before coherent thought escaped her brain. Yuzu tilted her hips forward for leverage and was now undeniably grinding against her leg.

Harumi trailed her hands down Yuzu's torso and grabbed her hips. Holding on to the blonde, she rolled on her back, bringing Yuzu on top of her. Yuzu didn't miss a stride and continued to rock her hips against Harumi's leg, picking up a steady rhythm.

Harumi saw Yuzu's face looking down at her, mouth slightly parted and eyes glassy, and

realized that she was pinned under a horny Aihara Yuzu.

Yuzu lowered her head and crashed their lips into a searing kiss. Harumi moaned deep in her throat when Yuzu slipped her tongue in her mouth, plundering it with strong, precise strokes. Yuzu coaxed her tongue in a dance, twirling and slipping, with the blonde leading. The aggressive but expert way she was being kissed left Harumi's mind spinning. _Jesus, who taught Yuzu how to kiss?_

Harumi felt Yuzu's fingers tug the bottom of her shirt and pull it up. They broke the kiss to let Yuzu yanked the shirt off Harumi in one sweeping motion and then tossed the garment behind her.

Yuzu's mouth returned to Harumi's mouth a second later, with the addition of her eager hands cupping the brunette's breasts. Yuzu squeezed them, a delicious thrill shooting up her spine because she was actually touching a girl's boobs, with no clothes on, and it felt _amazing._ She had always envied Harumi's décolletage when they were trying on outfits, but now it hindsight it was probably because she just wanted to grope her friend's tits.

After palming the hefty globes, Yuzu flicked the nipples back and forth with her thumbs. The were already hard even before Yuzu had touched them, and when the blonde pinched the erect tips, a moan was torn from Harumi's throat. Each time Yuzu pinched and pulled at her nipples, she felt her clit throb in sympathetic response.

When Harumi felt Yuzu's hot, wet mouth close around her right nipple, she threw her head back on the pillow and moaned even louder. When Yuzu swirled her wet tongue around the sensitive bud, and flicked it back and forth, Harumi's back lifted off the mattress. The sensation of Yuzu's soft, wet mouth on one of the most sensitive parts on her body felt so incredibly pleasurable and erotic that Harumi felt like she was going to turn into a puddle.

Feeling like she had to tip the scale back a little bit, Harumi reached for the band of Yuzu's sleep shorts and tugged down. Yuzu lifted her hips slightly to help Harumi pull them down off her legs. Yuzu settled back to her position straddling Harumi's leg, and she shuddered at the skin to skin contact of her bare sex with Harumi's thigh.

Harumi ran her tongue over her lower lip when she felt Yuzu's wet pussy against her skin. It was hot, wet, and slick against her thigh. Yuzu rolled her hips in slow, tight circles against Harumi's leg. _Jesus Christ_. Harumi lifted her knee and started thrusting her hips, and Yuzu grasped at her shoulders.

Harumi kept thrusting while Yuzu was grinding down on her thigh full tilt, as if trying to put out the fire between her legs. Harumi's upper thigh was now covered with Yuzu's arousal.

Yuzu's breathing was becoming ragged and her movements more fervent. With a strangled cry, she pitched forward and buried her face in Harumi's neck. The brunette wrapped her arms tight around Yuzu as the tremors of her orgasm rolled through her.

It's was a good thing Grandma was hard of hearing.

x

* * *

"For her first time having sex, she was pretty good at it, actually," Harumi shrugs. "She was a natural."

"A natural at what – fucking girls? Fucking her best friend?" Matsuri snaps.

Harumi runs her hand through her jet black hair and sighs. "Look, I don't have to talk about this if it's making you so upset."

"I'm not upset," Matsuri says, consciously making her tone light. "I just…having a hard time wrapping my head around the fact that you had sex with one of my best friends!"

Matsuri crossed her arms and pouted. Harumi watched different emotions flash across Matsuri's face, and from what she could guess, the younger woman was cycling through indignation, jealousy, envy, curiosity, fascination, and maybe even…arousal? Matsuri was incredibly kinky after all, and Harumi wasn't surprised if the thought of her and Yuzu getting it on could turn her on just a little bit.

"I think maybe it's not that I had sex with Yuzu, but that you didn't get to," Harumi teased.

"Wha-no!" Matsuri eyes flashed in anger.

"Oh come on, babe. It's okay. You can admit it." Harumi giggled. "Too bad that Mei cockblocked you into the next century, huh?"

"That's not funny," Matsuri hissed. "Dude, she kissed me. Stuck her tongue down my throat and addled my brain for a good minute. Then that stuff about 'taking back the kiss I stole from Yuzu.' She was batshit crazy."

"Yeah, I would have been terrified. But probably also cream myself at the same time. Because you know…it's Mei."

The two girls solemnly nod at each other in understanding. Aihara Mei was the most gorgeous female specimen they had ever laid eyes on.

"Holy shit!" Matsuri exclaims.

"What?!"

"So if Mei kissed me because I kissed Yuzu," Matsuri's eyes are round as saucers, "but you _fucked_ her..."

Harumi gasps. After that first time in her house, she got really good at helping Yuzu fuck the pain away. She thought of all the times back in high school when she fucked Yuzu ten ways to Sunday and put her away wet. If Mei found out…

"Holy shit!"


	3. Chapter 3

**_This chapter is a gift for Ja55, foremost HaruYuzu fanfic writer and author of the awesome fanfic My Home. She requested that I update this fic and gave me the prompt, but this fic was also inspired by angel0wonder's (smxmuffinpeddling on Tumblr) fanart where Yuzu and Harumi are admiring each other's underwear in a dressing room._**

* * *

"What's the most public place you and Yuzu ever had sex?" Matsuri asks with arms crossed in front of her chest.

Harumi contemplates the consequences of answering her girlfriend's question for a second. She knows Matsuri is curious, but she also knows that any details she shares about her sexual past will fuel her girlfriend's jealousy later on. But if she refuses to answer, Matsuri will accuse her of being shady.

Harumi sighs inwardly. She won't come out of this unscathed, however she responded. She's screwed either way.

"In a dressing room at the AOKI in Akihabara."

* * *

Harumi loved going clothes shopping with Yuzu. Their mutual love of fashion was one of the most important things about their friendship, after all. Going to school in such a repressive environment as Aihara Academy only heightened their need to go full gyaru each weekend when they were free to dress however they liked.

The two besties would carefully plan their shopping trips during the week. They combed through websites to find deals and sales and then would create an itinerary for their shopping trip, with notes on which items were on sale in which store.

The two girls took their shopping seriously. They were all about that gyaru life.

For Harumi, shopping for clothes, accessories, and make up was also her special bonding time with Yuzu. This was _their_ thing.

This was something a certain stepsister could never share with her best friend. Aihara Mei had about as much interest and aptitude for fashion as Yuzu had in student government. A smirk pulled on one corner of Harumi's mouth when she pictured the kind of casual clothes the student council president wore, outfits she wouldn't be caught dead in.

Harumi was jarred out of her thoughts when Yuzu poked her head into the dressing room through the edge of the curtain.

"Well, how does it look?"

Harumi turned away from the mirror to face the girl peeking through the curtain. "It looks okay." She gestured to her torso with both hands. "I don't know about this top."

Yuzu pursed her lips as she assessed Harumi's outfit. It was hard to judge the whole ensemble properly when she was looking at Harumi sideways. She withdrew her head from the curtain and looked around, swiveling her head from side to side. The women's section of the department store was busy with customers milling about, but no one was in line for this particular dressing room. Yuzu quickly slipped inside the dressing room.

"Let me see," Yuzu grasped Harumi's shoulders and pushed her away a couple of feet, the most the small dressing room would allow. She leaned back and appraised Harumi's outfit with her critical eye.

Harumi placed her hand on a cocked hip and rolled her shoulders back, thrusting out her chest. She liked modeling her outfits for Yuzu. Neither of them would buy a piece of clothing without the other's sartorial approval.

Stepping forward, Yuzu hummed thoughtfully and placed her hands on the taller girl's hips. "This skirt looks incredible on you," she murmured. She looked at the mirror behind Harumi to check out the girl's backside. "Your butt could stop traffic in this."

Harumi rolled her eyes, but the smile stayed on her lips. She felt a sense of satisfaction that she got Yuzu to check out her ass. Truth be told, she picked out the skirt with her friend in mind.

"Oh stop," Harumi drawled. "What about this top though? I don't think it goes with the skirt."

Yuzu hummed thoughtfully as her gaze dropped to Harumi's chest. She stared at her friend's impressive cleavage that was practically spilling over a sweetheart neckline. It kind of looked like Harumi's boobs were straining to escape their fabric constraints, and Yuzu felt the strong urge to free them. Like, if she gave the top a gentle tug, the girls would pop free…

"My eyes are up here," Harumi said in teasing voice. "What do you think?"

Yuzu slowly dragged her gaze from the ample chest to meet hazel eyes. A perfectly shaped eyebrow arched.

The blonde stepped back. Harumi was wearing a white crop cami with a flounce layer, the middle bisected by a row of pearl buttons. Looking at the mirror again, she could see the smocked back of the shirt. The top certainly complimented the brunette's figure. The hem of the cami sat at the girl's tiny waist, drawing the eye to her bare midriff and the enticing curve of her hips.

"The shirt fits you really well, but yeah, it doesn't really go with that skirt." Yuzu plucked a clothes hanger that held a hunter green off-the-shoulder top from a hook on the wall. "Here. Try this on instead."

Harumi glanced at the garment that Yuzu held up in front of her. "Okay."

Still facing Yuzu, Harumi let her gaze drop to her own chest. Starting from the top, she slowly popped off each pearl button from its hole.

Yuzu watched in rapt attention as Harumi unbuttoned her shirt with two hands. Her eyes were glued to the sliver of bare skin in the middle of Harumi's chest that grew with each button being freed. She bit her lip as she watched the shirt slide from the brunette's body like water off a smooth rock.

"Whoa." Yuzu openly gaped at her friend's chest. She had seen all of Harumi before of course, but each time she saw her topless, she was always stunned by her friend's magnificent chest. "Nice. Bra."

Harumi preened at reducing Yuzu to monosyllables. The push-up bra was lacy, black and very provocative, showcasing the goods like no one's business. She knew it made her tits look _great_. And one thing she was sure of, was that Yuzu was most definitely into her boobs.

"You like it?" Harumi purred, thrusting her chest out. "I ordered this from Absorle."

Yuzu took a step forward, drawn like a magnet to the dark-haired girl. She grasped Harumi's elbows in her arms and stared at the proffered chest. Drinking in the pair of large, supple, perfectly shaped breasts, she murmured, "I like it very much."

Releasing Harumi's elbow, she trailed her palm up the brunette's shoulder. Her skin was so warm and smooth. Yuzu gently touched the bra strap with her index finger, and rubbed the silky material for a few seconds, hesitating to go further.

They stood on a precipice; the next move would either turn up the heat or keep them squarely in the territory of two best friends trying on clothes.

Harumi didn't say anything, but she turned her head towards Yuzu's, their faces inches away from each other, and the air between them turned electric, like something would ignite from the smallest spark.

Yuzu slid her finger down, her eyes closely studying the descent towards Harumi's chest.

Goosebumps raised on the brunette's arms from the sensation of the blonde tracing the skin beside her bra strap.

Yuzu's stomach tightened when she reached the swell of Harumi's right breast. She still found it hard to believe that her friend letting her do _this._

Letting her touch and feel. That chest. That _killer body_. That gorgeous face. It made Yuzu tingle with excitement. The reasons were complicated, but it was somewhere along the lines of, she couldn't put her hands on Aihara Mei but she could certainly put her hands on Taniguchi Harumi.

And honestly, that wasn't a bad deal _at all._

In contrast to the slow and sensuous exploration of Harumi's fancy lingerie, Yuzu slipped her hand into the fabric cup of the bra with no preamble.

Harumi gasped softly when Yuzu's fingers closed around her nipple. Before she could exhale, Yuzu leaned forward and captured her mouth in a kiss.

Yuzu started the kiss gently, a sensual brushing of the lips, but that was enough to set Harumi's heart aflame.

Harumi couldn't help but moan in pleasure when Yuzu slipped her tongue in her mouth. The blonde delved inside, exploring her mouth, flicking along the sensitive, fleshy inside of her lips, before seeking out her tongue to slip and twirl against each other. Inside her bra, Yuzu was swiping her thumb over her nipple, rolling and pinching, until it tightened between her fingers.

It sent a rush of molten heat to pool wetly between her thighs.

Harumi broke away from the kiss, breathless. She didn't want to stop, but she felt like they needed to disengage for a bit before they got too carried away. They were in a dressing room, for fuck's sake. They had to dial it back a little. They couldn't just straight up have _sex_ in dressing room.

Right?

Her gaze dropped to the blonde's mouth. _Those lips._ She brushed her thumb across Yuzu's bottom lip and then smeared her lipstick to the side.

Something dark swirled in her stomach at the sight of Yuzu with pupils blown wide, cheeks tinted, red lipstick smeared from her parted lips, looking like the path to ruin. Like all her bad decisions, past and future, rolled into one.

Harumi thought about wicked witches offering poisoned apples to naïve young girls, and how maybe it wouldn't be so bad to fall under an evil spell.

Yuzu's hands dropped to her waist. She traced the curve of her hips with her palms. She hooked her fingers on the hem of Harumi's miniskirt and slowly pulled up.

Suddenly alarmed, Harumi gripped Yuzu's shoulders. "What are you doing?"

"What I've been thinking about doing since I laid eyes on you today." Yuzu crooned before sinking to her knees.

Harumi scrambled back in panic. Her back hit the wall of the dressing room stall, making the flimsy plywood creak in protest.

There was nowhere to go. She was backed up against the wall, and the only way out of this tiny dressing room was though the curtain in front of her, which was blocked by Yuzu on her knees. The blonde was in a subservient position but looked as dangerous as a starved lion.

"Oh my god, can you just wait?" Harumi hissed. "Let's get out of here and we can go back to my house."

Yuzu shuffled forward on her knees. She stopped until her face was directly in front of the brunette's pelvis and looked up. "No, I can't wait."

Yuzu's palms crept up the front of her thighs, hiking up the fabric of her skirt on the back of her hands. Yuzu's hungry, smoldering gaze pinned her to the wall, feet rooted to the spot, breath trapped in her chest.

She felt the Yuzu's fingers reach under her skirt and pull her panties down and off. The whole time their eyes were locked on each other, burning this image, this moment, into their memories.

Yuzu's mouth watered and her mind started to haze as she stared at her friend's center. Her candy-pink folds looked soft, delicate, and utterly arousing. The moisture on her swollen bud glistened like rain on a gemstone.

Harumi felt Yuzu's breath on her exposed center, and it raised a tingle in her spine. The whole situation felt so deliciously filthy. The feeling blossomed into a shiver when she saw Yuzu's pink tongue dart across her lip.

The sight of the blonde's tongue made her legs spread open.

Yuzu's tongue dipped into the cleft of her heated sex, then dragged up her whole length. Her spine undulated from the sensation of the wet muscle sensuously parting her folds.

Her breath stuttered in her chest as she felt Yuzu explore every moist corner of her folds. She felt her mind turn to static, lost in pleasure. Her whole universe was reduced to that fluttering tongue between her legs.

A trembling whine was torn from her throat.

Yuzu's mouth immediately disengaged her from core. "Shhhh. Bite your hand." Without waiting for a response, she dove back between her legs.

Harumi's hand flew to cover her mouth as she felt Yuzu's slide back between her folds and lap at her entrance. Her nose nudged against the bottom of her clit as her head bobbed between her legs. Heat unfurled from the pit of her stomach, billowing towards her chest, warming her limbs.

Her other hand alighted on the back of Yuzu's head, tangling in golden locks. She moved Yuzu's head just the slightest bit, like half an inch higher to where she wanted her, needed her.

She inhaled sharply though her nose when Yuzu's mouth found her swollen clit, the bundle of nerves stiffening under the blonde's tongue only after a few firm strokes.

Then Yuzu wrapped her mouth around her clit, gently sucking, and she bit down on her fist so hard she was positive she broke skin.

She looked down. The sight before her was almost too much to bear. Yuzu's head between her trembling thighs, heavily lidded eyes peering up at her. Naked adoration was painted all over her face, her mouth and cheeks smeared with her wetness.

How did that line by Oscar Wilde go? _Love is a sacrament that should be taken kneeling._

Well.

Here, in this nondescript dressing room in a crowded department store in downtown Tokyo, she was having communion with the divine. Her best friend was on her knees like the faithful worshipping at the altar.

She could feel a bead of arousal drip down her thigh. She was going to have to… wipe her leg of her own juices before she could step out of this dressing room.

She whined, high-pitched and strained, when she remembered that they were in a very public place, the cold anxiety clashing with the fire building in her belly.

Her eyes flew to the bright yellow curtain, the only barrier between her getting eaten out by her best friend and a whole crowd of people milling about and shopping. She could hear the din people's conversation and the K-pop playing over the speakers. A frisson of fear crawled up her spine when she realized how close they were from other people.

The thought of doing this is public sent a bolt of arousal sailing to her core.

Yuzu released her clit from the suction of her mouth, then wriggled two fingers inside her hot, drenched entrance. The shuddering moan rose from the pit of her belly so fast, threatening to leak out through her vocal cords, that she almost choked from the force of suppressing it.

"Shit, n-no, please, " She babbled, breath hiccupping. "I can't, I won't be able to—"

The blonde found a delicious spot inside her, prodding it with the pads of her fingers, and Harumi's hips arched off the wall she was leaning on, rocking against Yuzu's hand, chasing the friction, even though at the same time she wanted to run away from it. She met Yuzu's thrusts with an urgent rock of her hips, valiantly trying not to make the flimsy wall behind her shake.

The blonde returned to her clit, wrapping her lips around the swollen nub and laving it with a flattened tongue. Then she curled her fingers.

Harumi slammed her thighs against the sides of Yuzu's head so hard, it made the blonde's ears ring. A muffled grunt sounded from the girl below, but she didn't stop. Harumi threw her head back, knocking against the wood, making the wall shudder.

Outside the dressing room, a middle-aged woman flipping through a rack of sweaters looked up curiously when she heard a thump coming from a nearby dressing room. Then, a pained groan.

Then something clattered to the floor. Sounded like a shoe was dropped. Then another groan. _Are they okay in there?_ The woman waited for a moment, and when she heard nothing else, shrugged internally and went back to the flipping through the rack.

Harumi's leopard-print pump with the 4-inch stiletto had slipped off when she hooked her leg up on the blonde's shoulder, but she was barely aware of anything that wasn't Yuzu's tongue between her legs. The warm mouth sucking on her clit and the fingers stimulating her G-spot created an endless loop of pleasure that was quickly becoming so intense, Harumi felt like she was going to go off the rails.

When she came, her back arched from the wall, and both her hands flew to grasp the blond head between her legs, leaving her mouth unprotected, and a strangled cry escaped before she could swallow it back down. From her molten core, waves of pleasure rolled through her muscles, making her toes curl when it reached her limbs. Spots danced in her vision as she tried to ride the orgasm tearing through her with as little movement as possible.

Distantly, she felt her back thud against the wall. She felt boneless now. If Yuzu wasn't literally holding her upright with her face in her crotch, she would have faceplanted on the floor.

The lady outside the dressing was really concerned now. There was another thump, louder this time, and someone had cried out in pain again. _Did someone fall and hurt themselves? Did they need help?_ The concerned lady looked for a salesperson who could maybe help the poor soul in the dressing stall. She stood rooted to the spot, torn between wanting to help someone who was probably hurt but not wanting to get involved…

Just as the lady was about to walk towards the dressing stall, a blond girl stepped out. _Ah. So she must not have been badly hurt when she fell. Or maybe she didn't fall at all?_ The girl didn't look hurt, although her face was quite flushed. Her blond hair looked a little disheveled too.

The lady watched the blonde saunter away towards a display of capri pants, a certain swagger to her step. Shrugging, she pulled out a hanger with the right size of the sweater she was looking for. She walked towards the dressing room that the girl had just vacated.

She reached for the curtain, but then another girl stepped out of the dressing room.

"Oh!" The lady flinched, surprised. "I thought this dressing room was empty…"

The brunette, who was very pretty but looked even _more_ disheveled than the blonde, smiled tightly. She was clutching several outfits in their hangers, folded over her arm. Gesturing with her free hand, she said, "All yours."

The lady nodded and stepped inside the dressing room. Out of curiosity, she spied on the brunette for a few more moments before pulling the curtain close. There was something… a little off about her. And her friend. She couldn't quite put her _finger_ on it.

She watched as the brunette walked away on wobbly legs, teetering on her impossibly tall stilettos. Then the girl walked into a post.

The lady shook her head. _Kids these days. So strange._

* * *

The furrow between Matsuri's eyebrows is so deep, you could have marched the Japanese Imperial Army through it.

"Let me get this straight." Matsuri's voice drops to a gravelly contralto. "Yuzu-chan went down on you in a dressing room, in the middle of crowded department store."

Harumi fights the urge to fidget. With Matsuri, showing the slightest hint of weakness is dangerous. With forced nonchalance, she says, "Yup."

Matsuri's narrows her eyes. In a disbelieving tone, she asks, "And she got you off?"

"Yeah, it was aight."

"And where was I, during these times when you were getting banged by _our_ best friend?"

Harumi shrugs. "You were around sometimes, babe. I mean, you were still in middle school. You were hanging out with Nene a lot."

* * *

Harumi still hadn't fully recovered by the time she found Yuzu by a display of pants outside the dressing room. She just had the most intense orgasm of her life, for goodness sake. Her knees were weak.

"Yuzucchi," she croaked.

The blonde turned around to face her.

Harumi held up a the skirt she had tried on. "I think I'll buy this. But yeah, I'm not getting the the top."

"Great!" the blonde chirped. "Yeah, it looks amazing on you." She linked their arms together and started to head towards the escalator. "Let's pay for that at the counter on the first floor. Matsuri-chan and Nene-chan are waiting for us there."

The two best friends rode the escalator to the first floor, on the same step, standing close together.

Harumi turned to Yuzu and gently touched the blonde's chin with the tips of her fingers. "Yuzucchi, you have rug burn."

Yuzu simply winked at her and smiled. "Worth it."

Matsuri and Nene were waiting at the bottom of the escalator. Matsuri had her giant headphones over her ears, sucking on an Orange Julius through a straw, looking bored and impatient.

Nene watched the two of them descend the escalator with a silly, lovestruck smile on her face and heart-shaped pupils in her eyes. She was practically vibrating with excitement when they reached the landing.

"Senpais!" Nene giggled. "You two were up there trying on clothes together. Did you share a dressing room? Did some naughty HaruYuzu action happen?"

Matsuri rolled her eyes with the force of the earth spinning in its orbit. "Jesus _Christ_ , Nene. _Shut up_."

"What?" Nene frowned at Matsuri. "It could have totally happened. They could have been admiring each other's lingerie and then–"

"Ugh!" Matsuri whipped around and stomped towards the exit of the department store.

Harumi silently followed Yuzu and Nene to the cash register. She reminded herself to find a way to discreetly retrieve her panties from the pocket of Yuzu's shorts.

 _Oh, Nene. If you only knew. You would lose a pint of blood through your nose._

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

The quote " _Love is a sacrament that should be taken kneeling"_ is from Oscar Wilde's _De Profundis_. Pretty sure he was talking about sucking dick…


End file.
